


Spicy Pancakes

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, garam masala pancakes real, inspired by a convo in Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Aichi and Ren are out shopping and decide to have Kai make them some pancakes with...some different ingredients.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Spicy Pancakes

Aichi's shopping cart comes to a complete stop. As he leans against it, he digs into his pocket to pull out a neatly folded paper. He opens it, trying to smooth out the creases, and reads each line. Blue eyes dart to the corresponding item in the shopping cart as he continues down the list. Just to be safe, he repeats the process.

Satisfied with his work, he wears a small yet proud smile. They had gotten everything needed for this week.

"Hey, Ren, is there anything else you want?" Aichi asks. His head turns to the side, expecting to see the red-haired man beside him. When he isn't on one side, his head turns to the other. Then he's forced to turn around and look at the empty aisle. "Ren?"

He could have sworn that Ren was beside him. He had been when he turned, but perhaps something else had gotten his attention as he went to grab the last thing on the list. It wasn't surprising, but he hoped that he didn't have to spend too much time passing aisles just to find the other man.

Pushing the cart out of the aisle, he's already trying to spot that familiar shade of red. Aichi walks down the middle, head turning side to side and getting a glimpse of each aisle to try to find him. Thankfully, he wasn't too far down.

"Aichi!" Ren is the first one to notice him and call out his name. He waves at Aichi before walking towards him. And that's when he notices Ren was holding a couple of small containers.

"I found something to make with pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Aichi questioned.

"Yeah, I thought we could have some for dinner." Ren holds out his hands to Aichi. In each one there was a small bottle.

"Garam masala and turmeric…?" Aichi tilts his head, brows furrowing. "I'm not sure if you can make pancakes with that, Ren…"

"Eh? You don't think so?" There's no disappointment in his voice. Ren just lifts one bottle, eyeing the contents. "I think Kai can manage to make pancakes with it though. Don't you?"

Aichi didn't want to doubt Kai's cooking abilities. He could make any dish taste out of this world. Even the simple thought of having his curry was enough to make his mouth water. But could he use these spices to make pancakes? It was definitely an unusual combination, but…this was Kai they were talking about. If anyone could make pancakes with this, it would be him.

"Yeah, I bet he could! But if we're going to have pancakes tonight, we should get some flour before we go."

"I'm on it."

Ren drops the bottles into the shopping cart before walking down the aisle. Aichi glances up to read what each one held and found out that Ren was heading the wrong way.

~…~

"What is this?" Kai asks as he lifts the bottle of garam masala, followed by turmeric, out of a bag. Aichi had claimed to have gotten everything on the shopping list he wrote, and this was definitely _not_ on the shopping list he wrote.

"We thought you could make us pancakes for dinner tonight with those," Ren responds. He sits on a chair at the kitchen table while tossing some candy into his mouth.

"You'll ruin your appetite if you eat all those," Kai comments. It doesn't stop him from eating it, though. No surprise there. "This is the first I'm hearing of our choice in dinner."

Truthfully, he had planned on making curry tonight as Ren had been whining about it for the past couple of days. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not upon hearing that he wanted to have something completely different now.

"You don't use these in pancakes."

"Aww, are you saying you can't make us the special pancakes?"

"I can make regular pancakes."

Ren pouts and sets his bag of candy down. He gets up from his seat and walks over to Aichi, who had been busy putting away the rest of the groceries. Ren puts his hands onto his shoulders, causing the man to jump in surprise before having him turn around and face Kai.

"Aichi was looking forward to them to, weren't you, Aichi?"

"Huh?" He had heard them fussing over this and hadn't expected to get involved. But he would be lying if he were to say he hadn't been thinking about these special pancakes on the way home. "Well…I am curious to find out how they taste."

Kai looks between the two of them. Aichi puts his cute charm at work, probably unknowingly, as he scratches at his cheek with his head tilted down and hopeful eyes looking right at him. Meanwhile, Ren looks pleased with himself as he hides behind him, knowing that he couldn't say no to Aichi when he gave him this look.

He turns his head away from the two as he sets down the bottles on the table.

"Fine. I'll make the pancakes."

Kai hears the happy gasp from Aichi and the cheer from Ren. He glances over to see Ren's hold turn into a hug. The man gives the blue-haired one a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We're going to have Kai's special pancakes~!"

"I can't wait. Thanks, Kai!"

"Don't mention it," he mumbles. Okay, seeing them both happy over this wasn't too bad. But he still wishes that one of them would have at least asked beforehand about this. It would have given him time to figure out how to make the damned pancakes.

~…~

A quick google search had left Kai surprised. Apparently, you could use these spices to make pancakes. It just wasn't a common recipe in Japan.

He scrolls through a few recipes, trying to find one that they actually had the ingredients for. Knowing them, they hadn't thought ahead on this and were only on the fact that the spices were needed for these special pancakes and not…the other unusual ingredients. Most involved other spices. Some they had, some they didn't. Others had the option of 'fillings' like vegetables or potatoes, which looked doable. But then he thinks about their presentation and how the pancakes looked more like tacos and the last thing he wants to hear is Ren complain that these aren't real pancakes.

(He has half a mind to just follow through one of those recipes, anyway. He is the one cooking after all and they forced this on him, so really, he should decide how it's made.)

Kai sighs and decides it's best to pick a recipe without a filling. This was his first time making these spicy pancakes after all, so maybe keeping it simple was for the best.

With a recipe chosen, garam masala pancakes with some apple-mango chutney, he gets to work.

Making the food was easier than expected, granted he had made pancakes before and the chutney's hardest part was just chopping the mangos. Kai has to glance at the kitchen's entrance, almost expecting the other two to be peering in and pestering if he was done yet. It was mostly Ren, but he had a knack for dragging Aichi along now and then. It seemed like tonight they wouldn't bother him. Which he didn't mind. He liked to cook with silence. It was easier to focus on the meal at hand. As he could clearly imagine their finished dinner.

When he was done cooking, he serves them their own plates. Each had a two pancakes as they were decently sized and had the apple-mango chutney placed on top. A plate of leftover pancakes was left in the middle of the table in case any of them wanted more, along with a bowl of the extra sliced fruit.

Now it's time to fetch his boyfriends. Kai finds the two in the living room, both focused on a game of Vanguard, which explains why they hadn't been bothering him. Aichi catches sight of Kai first, his attention drawn away from the game to look at him with a bright smile.

"Dinner is ready," Kai says.

"Finally," Ren stretches his arms and tilts his head back to look at Kai. "I can't wait to eat."

"Same here."

The two set their card game aside, intending to get finish it after dinner. When they enter the kitchen, they find dinner is set up and waiting to be eaten.

"You really made them. I knew you could do it," Ren says. He stops by Kai's side to give him a peck on the cheek before sitting at his chair.

"They look really good," Aichi chimes in as he sits down.

Kai is the last to sit without a word. He let a little smile play on his lips, happy to hear that they were excited over this. Now, hopefully, they liked the taste.

Ren is the first to try it. He had cut a piece, ignoring the fruit for the time being, and heading straight for the pancake itself. He bites it, chews it, and then stops.

"Kai," he whines. "Why didn't you warn me it would be hot?"

"You picked out the ingredients, you should have known it would be spicy."

"The spice isn't that hot though," Aichi says. "If you mix eat it with the fruit it helps."

Ren tries it again, this time with the fruit. And this time he doesn't complain.

"You're right! Mmm…Very spicy, but it's so good I have to have another bite."

Hearing that they both liked it, its Kai's turn to eat. He cuts into a piece and grabs some fruit on his fork while he's at it. When he takes a bite, he feels the pancake and fruit texture collide. As he chews he can already taste the spice spreading around his mouth. He was expecting it to be spicier after hearing Ren complain, but found it was just the right amount.

They weren't so bad for being his first attempt at making these. Now he wonders how those with the fillings would taste. Thankfully, he still had garam masala left over. Since the two seemed to enjoy it so much, he guessed they wouldn't mind having it for breakfast the next few days.


End file.
